


Not So Icy Time

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Anthropomorphic, Cheating, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: There is always trouble in a marriage. Especially when you are married young, but his son-in-law dared to make his daughter sad. Manny couldn't tolerate that. So he rushed angrily to the hotel room Julian had ordered him to. He could never have guessed beforehand what would happen then.
Relationships: Julian/Manny (Ice Age)





	Not So Icy Time

Manny just couldn't believe what was happening here. At last his body was boiling and sweating again. But he thought if it happened again it would be with his beloved wife. The cruel reality was very different. He became a liar and a deceiver. How did it get to the point where he was betraying his family and not just sleeping with someone other than Ellie? No, he did it with a man too. As if that wasn't bad enough, he did it with a mammoth that was also married. And he already knew that. Still, he didn't stop himself from this nasty thing that was happening.

Afterwards he would of course be ashamed of it and not be able to look his wife and daughter in the face for a while. He would also love to stomp his son-in-law in the ground for doing this to Peaches.

However, at the moment there was nothing he could do but let the good feeling inside him out. It seemed to him as if he hadn't felt it in ages. Otherwise he was never attracted to the male sex. Nevertheless Manfred stood here and got it up for a very manly looking mammoth.

At some point he should see whether he was doing well or whether the other felt pain. His thrusts from before slowed until he moved away from the other. Gradually something worse occurred to him. Cheating on your wife was one thing, but rape someone was quite another.

Swallowing, he looked at the younger man's back, who was leaning his hands and head against the wall to support himself. His legs trembled and he just managed to hold the boy upright before he went down.

"Isn't it fun anymore?" Julian asked and carefully turned to him. The voice shaky and rough. He almost had the feeling that the guy was scared. Just of what, that was the question.

"I ..." He was also missing the words.

“It's not what you want it to be. I know it's so wrong, but ..” Apparently the other didn't know how to continue, because he just looked down. At least until he suddenly turned around and put his hands on his excited member without being asked.

"You weren't finished yet." The younger mammoth noted and he groaned as he was grabbed further down. Of course he enjoyed it. At least his body. Actually he wanted to storm into this hotel room angrily and ask this kid why he needed a break from his daughter. And why did he still have the nerve to ask him of all people to this room?

It didn't even take half an hour when Julian knelt in front of him to free his hard part from his pants. Manny didn't even know why he was excited when he yelled at and threatened his son-in-law. But when he noticed that and this touched him, he almost completely melted away and just let it happen, what Julian did. Only when he was about to push into the boy did he slowly come to his senses again. Before that he felt more like a spectator and not like the animal itself.

"Do you prefer it that way because you can then imagine .."

“Stop talking stupid things! Do you even want that?!"

"Otherwise I wouldn't have .." But he interrupted the boy.

"Did I just ... hurt you?" He had to know the truth.

"What? No. Ok, you were a little brash. But I thought so. Did it feel strange to you?"

"No." Always those long conversations. Manny was never a fan of it.

"So .."

"Listen, either we'll leave this place and pretend nothing never happened ..." Did he actually start making a proposal? Why did he do that?

"Or?"

"Or the other one, but without speaking or other sounds." Julian said nothing, but leaned against the wall again, as before, so that Manfred could only see him from behind.

“Boy, there's a damn bed! So let's take that now and take off the annoying clothes!” He ordered and roughly pushed his son-in-law in the direction of the piece of furniture.

"You should also .." With that the other wanted to pull on his clothes, but he shook it off.

“You don't want to see what's underneath. Now turn around again!" Julian made him angry again with his way of just being there as he is. So he was again in a hurry to touch the mammoth from behind when it knelt on all fours on the bed. Without big warning, he penetrated the guy again and this time this screamed into the pillow.

Manny paused a little concerned. Did that happen before and he didn't notice it in his elation? On the other hand, the man's insides felt so tight and hot that he wondered how he could even interrupt it.

"Should I stop?" He whispered, trying not to let out the embarrassment.

“No ... No, I want it. You're just so big ... but I'll get used to it quickly.” He stared at the back of the other's head in amazement.

"Have you never had it before .. I hope you have always remained loyal to my daughter until now, but surely you have before .. You know .."

“You are my first male mammoth. I ... ah..it goes so..uh..deep. ah..ah ..“ Only when the boy could no longer support himself on his hands did he notice that he instinctively grabbed his hip and began to move a little. Which meant he pulled out almost completely and pushed back in a little faster. Strangely enough, he was pleased to hear such noises from his son-in-law. For a moment he thought he was doing it wrong and causing pain, but suddenly Julian started moaning loudly for more than this wanted to stop. Embarrassed, he apologized when he noticed that he was saying something or rather making forbidden noises. When the young mammoth pressed his face into the pillow, Manny grinned, because now he really liked the thing. He didn't care about anything else in the world right now. They both wanted it and they could sort out any further problems afterwards.

“I should have advised you that too. If I hear you begging again, we'll stop. I won't let you tell me anything!” He said, playing angry, and at the same time began to move again. He was almost close to coming. No, he thought to himself. It can't end yet.

"I can't go on." A bit of a lie, because yes, he hasn’t exhausted himself this way for a long time. But actually he just wanted to see what Julian would do now. So he pulled himself out and lay down next to the younger mammoth, on his back.

“But you are still hard. How.."

“I didn't come! At my age, it's hard to hold onto. If you want to go on, you will have to sit on it.” He explained mock annoyed and didn't even look at the other person. As if he was about to turn away. After what felt like an eternity, for him, he did that too.

"I.. wait ... I have to sit on you?" The older mammoth tried as best he could to hide it so that it was fun to see his son-in-law like that.

"Yes. Or do you know another position in which I can lie and you do the rest?!"

"But.."

"But what?! Express yourself clearly!"

"Am I not too heavy for you?"

“You sound like a woman. Do you want to hear afterwards that you don't look too fat in your clothes or something like that?” Because he sounded more annoyed, his son-in-law sat down on him quickly. At least he hurried until his tip touched his bottom. Manny teased his hips upward.

"You do not have to be shy. Take as much as you want."

"So..ah..much. I ... will still feel it tomorrow ... please ohhh .." Strangely enough, he thought it was a shame that he had to look at the other person's back during this act. But if Julian sat on him the other way around, he would have to stare at his cock. He didn't know if he could do that. But the face that wants to hide from lust, that he would like to catch.

“And again, I'm doing all the work. Well wait, I'll teach you!” Since the younger one always tried not to take everything in from him, he again grabbed his hip and pushed hard.

"Not so..aha..it's too much..ah .." This time he didn't listen anymore because the other body told him that he was on the verge of salvation. There was wailing and begging between the hotter screams. Manfred had no mercy and tried to concentrate on the fact that the guy lost this game first.

That moment was not long in coming when his son-in-law screamed his name out loud. Well, more moaned. The twitching around his hard thing was then too much for him and he emptied himself into the other.

After the cramp from orgasm left him, he also let go of Julian on the hip. This fell panting and softly moaning forward. Why did he feel ashamed and content at the same time when his sperm oozes out of the boy's bum? When was the last time he came this strong?

Shivering, the other mammoth put a hand back, only to touch the sore-looking opening.

"What are you doing there? Do you have to stick your fingers in there now?” He inquired, a little irritated and also disgusted.

"I ... ah ... condom ... but we don't have one ..." He heard a few fragments of sentences from the other person who lay down next to him with a certain distance. Actually, this realization should shock him. But it didn't, because first of all, Julian couldn't get pregnant and should he transfer any things, he will never let him get to his daughter again.

"Thanks." He heard after a while of silence.

"What's that supposed to mean now?!" And he could get angry again. Who says thank you after such a dirty, but also hot number? Wait a moment! He could think clearly again and therefore, should he be disgusted. But he didn't felt it. Not even a little. At least not in the way that he would like to forget everything.

"I've fantasized about it for a long time and tried to keep it a secret .." Admitted his son-in-law quietly and slowly tried to move up.

"But it became difficult with ... ah ..." But the younger one fell back on the bed.

"Hmm .. I'll feel that .. for a while." The other said that with a smile. Manny is about to hit the guy really hard. But he should take a shower, because he smelled of cheating and especially of sex.

After that, the atmosphere in the room was even more complex. Because the older mammoth didn't know what to do now? Just going away? Explaining beforehand that they will never talk about it again? Meet like that again?

“You don't have to say anything or pay for the room. Just go if you want I rest a little longer. That with Peaches .."

"This should never happen again." Manfred explained monotonously while staring at the other's back. Now what the other man wanted to tell him earlier sank slowly into his old brain. Julian thought of this before.

"I already understood."

"Have you planned this?" The question probably startled the younger one because he turned and sat up in bed. Even if his face showed brief pain, it quickly begged for forgiveness. The guy walked up to him naked, but ignored it.

"No! I never have. I thought if I could talk to you .. even if you hit me afterwards, I had to do it and finally let the truth out. I would never have expected in a dream that you would sleep with me .. I don't know why you did it .. Did you have problems with E .."

“Don't say her name now! Yes, we haven't had sex in a while and yes, because I couldn't get it up! Do you want to know more?!” He asked, angry and ashamed at the same time. Then he crossed his arms and didn't let his intimidating gaze deviate. After all, it is his own fault if he was still undressed. Julian noticed, then his naked situation and then tried to quickly cover himself embarrassed. The older one had to grin slightly when the other mammoth turned away. He really liked teasing this guy. But then he glimpsed his buttocks.

"Now finally go take a shower! It all sticks to your fur.” So Manfred ordered and the younger one obeyed immediately. He put his hands over his eyes for a moment, really annoyed, when he was alone, before sighing loudly. At the same time, he recognized the cause of this problem. Part of him wants to dominate and humiliate. That part got stronger and stronger. He just couldn't imagine it with Ellie because he always saw her on the same level. Rather, he looked up at her.

No, he could never do such things in the bedroom with his wife. Their bed stories weren't always that clean either, but he just doesn't want to do this to her. Even so, he knew he wanted to explore this strange area more. And since he had slept with Julian anyway, he could do more. Or?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the other groan in the shower. What was that kid doing in there? Hasn't he had enough yet? He charged energetically inside.

"What will it be when it's done?" The younger one stood in the shower, wailing, and tried to rinse the lower area with the shower head. Because it was more of the bottom, he must have had trouble.

"I'm still a bit sensitive there, but the jet of water is so hard." Julian said but didn't look at him, because he wanted to protect his body from Manny's eyes.

“The way you do it, you spend the night here. Give the thing over!” He grabbed the shower head and pressed the younger mammoth to the tiles so that it stood a little stooped.

"Spread your legs." The other body winced because he turned the water on cold and its legs could already feel it.

"I said you should .." Manfred broke off when the guy did what he asked. Then he let the jet of water wander slowly upwards, while the whimpering grew louder and louder.

"Why are you complaining like that? I do all the work and...” Actually, he just wanted to wash off his body fluids from the boys, while he ran his hand a little too far down and suddenly a finger stuck in Julian's sensitive opening. This became louder again. The place was still slippery, but not just from the water. He held the shower head with his trunk and so he could spread the buttocks better, when he pushed a finger in even more, semen ran out again. He really wondered if it was all from him? His orgasm felt good, but he wouldn't have thought that he came so much. A slight twitch suddenly went through his loins. He was so shocked that he sprayed himself with water.

* * *

"Damn it! Do you know what? You can do the rest by yourself.” But Julian turned off the water, one hand stayed on his bottom. His fingers now touched what the older one was touching. A woolly shiver ran through his body when he realized that the action from now really helped. He only needed a little cooling off, from the hot number, but he also felt when he pressed two of his fingers into himself that he was still open enough for more.

"Do you ... maybe want do it again?" Why wasn't he ashamed when his father-in-law stared at him, half stunned, half angry, while he fingered himself. He had to touch in front too. Everything about him became warm again, so that his fur could dry off immediately. Just when he thought that he just had sex with this handsome mammoth, he wanted to masturbate grinning the whole time to these pictures in his head.

“Don't look at me. Please, I don't know what I'm doing .. ah oh either. As if my body would act by itself oh .." It tingled inside him. Yes, that's what it felt like. Almost itchy, but his fingers couldn't reach it. What did he do? Before that, he could always please himself with his imagination and his own hands. He didn't really dare to get to these big toys because he didn't want Peaches to find out. She was open about sex. But how often would he be able to hold back when she starts working on him with a dildo and he is not thinking about her, but her father? He hoped he could get on with this thing at all without that long and hard thing inside of him. How else could he get his wife pregnant? Because their break was actually because of a child. But that still had to be conceived. He wants children, but not when his feelings are so confused. What should he do? Above all, he doesn't want the time to end with Manny. Yes, it only hurt a little when he penetrated him almost full of force. Hot and pulsating. But then the man became more steadfast and gentle. His body got used to it. It felt so good to be taken by someone you could trust. He wondered if this is how women feel when they sleep with someone. At least if they give themselves completely. Of course, he also liked it when Peaches was dominant in lovemaking. She was good in the role, but for some reason she didn't like it. She said she would do it for him, but she didn't want it that much herself. He wanted to talk to Louis about it, because his wife's best friend also had to know a lot. Until now he hadn't dared to do it. Julian had no problem talking to others about his sex life, but he wasn't sure whether the molehog would like it when he started talking about his wife. Because he is well aware that the little one used to have a crush on his Peaches and there probably still exist feelings. It was never talked about, but he saw it. As long as Louis stays calm, there was no need to clarify the matter. He wondered if Peaches had told her best friend that they were in an open marriage.

“You're going to fall asleep soon. Better kneel down and take care of this!” He heard an abrupt loud voice and his mouth opened in silence when his father-in-law stood naked by him.

“I didn't say anything about looking stupid! Down with you!” And his shoulder was pushed down, but of course he was all too happy to follow the request. He hastily touched the hot thing in front of him with his trunk and the tip with his hands. He still had to find out what the other liked best, but hopefully this time he would get more right.

“You don't have to massage it so timidly. You can grab a little tighter and of course you can taste it again.” Manfred reached into his hair so that his mouth came to the tip. Why did this turn him on more than if he just touched himself? He felt nothing on his member except for a breath of air that probably came from the room with the bed. The other one surely opened the window. Even so, his cock twitched excitedly.

"That's good." He heard from above as he began to suck and he wanted to hear more praise. Also somehow more commands. It was really confusing.

“Not so much, otherwise you'll choke on it. I'm a big man."

"Yes ... so big ..." He just got out and continued to pump the hardening part with his hands and trunk. A pleasant tingling sensation that felt a bit like anticipation went through his abdomen.

“Oh damn it ... boy. Open your mouth!” He followed this announcement immediately and tried to work on the hot part with his tongue. Before he always dreaded doing something like that because he thought it was gross. Julian still practiced with a replacement phallus that wasn't even close to as big as the reality he was suckling on. And it really felt better. When he glanced upwards, he was pleased to see that the other was really enjoying this. Perhaps he should have his tusks cut so that he can give Manny even more pleasure in the future.

"What's happening? Are you slacking off?” So he was pushed closer as a punishment that he shouldn't lose concentration. The whole thing wouldn't fit in him anyway. At least not in this position. His insides felt a bit like it was on fire, because they were certainly too rough on the matter earlier. Strangely, he didn't care if he could barely walk or sit tomorrow. That feeling of being driven to orgasm with a real member inside felt much better than masturbating alone.  
Suddenly the man above grabbed his hair tighter to keep him in rhythm. If it goes on like this, he will come without touching himself, but only please the other mammoth. Inadvertently he pressed his bum against the wall to feel something. But it was only his tail and the lukewarm tiles that teased a little at his sensitive opening and no matter how he moved his abdomen, there was nothing more.

"Wait ... slow down! I ..." With that, Manny suddenly pushed himself strongly into his mouth and came. Even if he thought he could swallow it like in the movies, Julian had to tear himself away to avoid suffocating. On all fours he tried to spit everything out and then breathe again.

"Shit, are you ok? I mean, it was your own fault too. You went at it unrestrainedly." He heard from the man next to him, in a softer tone.

"Sorry." He couldn't think of anything else and noticed that his member was now really stiff again.

"Just look at you. Did it make you so horny to suck an old guy's cock?" Maybe the other mammoth wanted to say that more annoyed, but it didn't sound like that to him. He just nodded because it was the truth.

"Well, I probably won't get it up again. The second time was already a miracle. So if you want that again, we will probably have to meet again under these circumstances." Julian looked up in surprise, because he couldn't really believe what his counterpart suggested, who unfortunately now wore a towel around his waist. He would so much like to agree, but there was something else.

"What about ..." The older mammoth now looked as if it had forgotten for a moment that they are both married. Well, Julians wife would have no problem with another man. The difficulty began because it was her father.

"Take a real shower now. We'll find a solution." Was then explained to him without looking at him.  
"You don't have to tell her anything if ..." Now that the intoxication from sex gradually subsided, he realized how difficult the situation was. The door to the bathroom closed and he was standing in here alone. So he did what was left, even if his erection slowly subsided. He did it rather quickly and it wasn't fun at all anymore. Probably because there was too much going on in his head. His in-laws are a happy couple and he destroyed that because he couldn't hold back. Maybe he should have talked to someone about it rather than confronting the person he fell in love with.

It started since Peaches introduced her parents to him. At first he thought it was the kind of admiration he never felt with his own father. Manny was grouchy and sometimes rude, but he immediately recognized that the man had a big heart. After their wedding, Manfred often invited him to men's evenings. He knew that Ellie pushed this to do it sometimes. Nevertheless, he was not only tolerated during this time. The older mammoth began to joke with him as much as with his friends. The feeling of what came up in him at that moment felt beautiful and gross at the same time. When he was smiled at slightly, he not only felt joy that he was finally accepted. No, he wanted to hug his father-in-law and kiss him. The realization was so heavy in the stomach that he pretended to have eaten the wrong thing that evening in order to go home sooner. Fortunately, of course, his wife wasn't waiting for him, because she usually went out with friends when he wasn't around.

Julian couldn't look the man in the face for a while, because his thoughts weren't just about hugging and kissing. He dreamed that much more was going to happen and woke up one night with sheets and underwear stained. His partner smiled at that and asked if he had seen anything good while sleeping. However, he just felt ashamed, like never before in his life. Then Peaches calmed him down and said that it wasn't drastic. She did not see the extent of the situation either. He wouldn't care if it was a harmless fantasy with some other man. Then he could talk to his loved one about it. But if you're horny for her father, it will certainly not come across as good when you put the subject on the table. He didn't want to hurt her. So he tried to disgust himself by watching erotic films with men. Secretly, of course. Unfortunately, that only made his dreams depict everything in greater detail.

Besides, he couldn't avoid his father-in-law forever without explaining something. After being sick twice, partying with friends and working, he was slowly running out of ideas. Yes, he was aware that he could say that he no longer wanted to go, but Ellie and Manfred hadn't done him anything that he scorned them so much. Besides, it was just rude to his lovely mother-in-law. So he tried to go back after an almost excruciating month when they were both invited to dinner. The best thing would be for him to avoid eye contact with the mammoth, which he now wanted more than his own wife. He told himself that one day these feelings would lapse again. Unfortunately, his behavior did not produce what was hoped for. He was unintentionally dragged into another room by Manny that evening because this wanted to apologize to him. Apparently his father-in-law thought that this had done something that the man was ignored. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest when a hand landed on his shoulder in reconciliation.

'Take me.' It burst out of him and of course he got a more than confused look for it. Julian quickly corrected himself by adding that he shouldn't be taken too seriously at the moment. The hand still did not fall from him and he was looked at demanding. Without wanting to, he admitted that he had a problem that was not that easy to solve.

'Boy, I know I wasn't always a role model for father-in-law and welcomed you with open arms, but we're family now. So let out what is bothering you and then we'll see what the two of us will do.' At that moment he wanted to fall howling around the neck of the other and crawl into the very strong-looking arms. Of course he didn't and only explained that he had fallen in love with a man a little and was now embarrassed about it. Strangely enough, that didn't disgust the older man. On the contrary, he talked to him normally about the fact that he still felt a little better when he drove home with Peaches at some point that night. Unfortunately he felt too inspired by the conversation that he ordered a hotel room just a week later after he told his wife that they both needed a break and initially no children. As ordered, his father-in-law appeared and the rest of the time, happened almost by itself.

Everything still seemed so surreal to him. Even when he finally reached for a towel for himself, because it was getting fresh in here. When he finally made it out of the bathroom, he unfortunately had to find out that the other person didn't feel like talking to him anymore and had already disappeared. Manny probably thought about it again, because the older man had always thought more rationally and carefully. This was a one night stand and Julian should be grateful for it. Nevertheless his heart ached now and he didn't know any more than before.


End file.
